


Waking Blue

by orphan_account



Series: Kaiju Blue-Blooded [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Other, POV Kaiju (Pacific Rim), Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sentient Jaegers, human in a kaiju body, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Waking Blue

_I had a good life_ , I think, truck barreling down the road at me as I ferry a dog and her pups across the street. “Welp, shit,” I mumble. And suddenly, _pain_. The truck hits me head-on and it all fades away.

———

I wake up. _‘Wait, what?’_ I think, briefly flailing and falling facefirst into the sea. Instead of beginning to drown, I filter the water like a fish- and Christ that feels weird, ugh- before shakily standing back up. It’s raining out here, which is nice but also kinda cold, and I yawn.

_’Is that Tokyo?’_ I ask myself, peering at the tiny city of lights in the distance, _‘Nah, couldn’t be- it’s too small.’_ Next to me, a bulkier things lopes forwards and stares me down.

It speaks. “Are you alright, bond-flesh?”

I dumbly respond with an “Uh, yeah?”, which seems to be good enough for it. It roars and charges towards mini-Tokyo, leaving me behind in the ocean where I stand like an idiot. It takes me a minute, but I figure out how to walk- like a dragon from Skyrim (hind legs grounded, walking on the front of my wing-hands)- and I stumble after it like a fucking _moron_.

 

———

Cherno Alpha and his pilots watch the two Kaiju approaching- one stumbling around like a baby deer, the other loping forwards with the grace of an alpha predator- and he opens comms with Gipsy Danger.

“Eh, sister- that second Kaiju is a bit, uh...”

Through the comm, Gipsy coughs in an attempt to hide a laugh. “Fucked up? Dumb?”

He sends the approximation of a nod, feeling his pilots move him into a battle position. The Category IV is tough- a worthy fight, certainly- and the three Jaegers on site make quick work of slaying it. The other one regards them from afar, choosing not to move whatsoever. 

_Hmm,_ he sends through his Drift-bond with Sasha and Aleksis, _that one is smart- or at least smarter than its ally. We may need help._ The call goes out, and Gipsy Danger is brought on scene.

———

I watch as they drop the new guy into the ocean- which is surprisingly nice, this deep, by the way- and I realize who it is. That’s the main robot from Pacific Rim- Gipsy Danger! I’m in Tokyo and it’s rainy as fuck, which puts me around the final act of the movie- and _oh, shit, I’m in the body of Otachi, the flying Kaiju with the acid spit._ **Fuck.**  

Being a sane and rational individual, I immediately back the fuck up, not ready to fly into the upper stratosphere and be chopped into pieces. I may or may not have yelped a little. I turn around, towards the deeper ocean, and start to run away, only to be stopped by something in my head.

  _ **KILL THEM** ,_ the thing roars. **_KILL THEM AND BE REWARDED._**

Being a proper adult, I politely respond with a mental _“Fuck you- I don’t want to die, asshole.”_ and make my way deeper into the ocean, ignoring the angry screeching in my head. Walking’s getting a little easier, though, which is nice.

———

Raleigh, Mako, and Gipsy Danger all share the same thought as the Category IV Kaiju, Otachi, turns around and walks back out into the ocean, slightly panicked-looking.

“What the _fuck_ ,” Raleigh breathes out into the groupwide comms, mind racing with confused half-thoughts from the two other occupants of Gipsy’s frame. They start following it out, and it picks up speed and confidence in walking as it attempts to escape them. 

About halfway out of the Miracle Mile, it turns and heads towards something else- namely, the Shatterdome- and runs like hell at it, half-flapping its wings to imitate fish fins.

-

The Shatterdome’s alarms blare to life as the Kaiju is revealed to be heading straight for them, most people running to get into the manned Anti-Kaiju turrets or shelters. Stacker stands at his place in the control room, hands gripping the rail tightly. 

Hermann watches in fascination, muttering about the intelligence of such a creature, and Newton panics silently.

- 

The four Jaegers charge across the coastline, trying to reach the Shatterdome before the Kaiju does, although it looks like they’re not going to make it.

———

I make landfall- or in my case, get out of the ocean- and casually stride towards the Shatterdome. The guns all over it shoot at me, but it’s kinda just annoying, like a particularly shitty cousin shooting his nerf gun at you. I stop in front of the base and sit on my giant Kaiju ass, deciding to, as they say, ‘take it like a man, sissy’, becoming increasingly exasperated with these shitty little peashooter guns on the base’s turrets.

The way that the Jaegers are sorta looking at me is hilarious. I turn to look at them, and I wave a little. Gipsy Danger waves back, almost cheerfully. If I had the facial muscle to, I’d smile, but I don’t know if that would spit acid or not.

———

“I’ll say it again. What. The. _Fuck_?!” Raleigh screeches, Kaiju sitting there calmly and shrugging off the Shatterdome’s attacks, apparently waiting to be let in or some shit. Gipsy Danger is losing her shit, laughing so hard in the back of their heads she’d be crying if she had the tear ducts to do so. 

The other pilots cautiously approach the titanic beast, Jaegers powered up to fight, and it just watches them coolly and does nothing.

- 

Sasha doesn’t know what to think about this Kaiju. It’s just... _sitting there_. Not moving, not attacking- nothing. It’s just sitting there on it’s giant Kaiju жопа and staring at the door. Cherno seems warily amused, and Aleksis is not sure how to feel, either.

-

Hermann rushes out of the base, excited, and takes the stairs out onto the wall, hobbling along until he’s face to snout with the Category IV monstrosity, which blows air into his face through its nostrils. He reaches a hand out to touch it, and even though the Jaegers look upset and like ‘hey, jackass, don’t do that’, he does it anyways. It leans in a little, allowing him to touch it, and he feels the scaly patterning of its snout with utter fascination.

———

Aww, tiny Hermann is adorable. He’s petting me, or at least trying to. Behind me, the silver one (Striker something) steps over to the wall and opens up, letting out two other tiny pilots (Herc and Chuck?), who hop down onto the wall and run over to also pet me. The younger one looks like a kid in a candy store, and the older one is wary, but also seems to enjoy himself. 

I move my head forward a little. They step away, allowing me to slide my head mostly onto the wall, and I look at them with one of my big-ass eyes. Hermann is mumbling, or at least seems to be, and he runs back over to rub my face and parts my lips a little to prod at my gums. The older one (dad guy) has a staring contest with me. The son takes off one of his gloves and rubs me some more.

———

The massive eye of the Kaiju stares at him. Hercules stares back, refusing to lose the staring contest. He feels like he’s going to blink. It doesn’t blink. His eyes shudder, attempting to close themselves, and he forces them back open. It blinks. He smirks and crosses his arms. Its eye twinkles in amusement. 

He turns his comms on, hearing the angry shouting of Stacker and the mental breakdown (or possible midlife crisis) of Raleigh. He puts his hand to the microphone activator and begins to speak. “It seems to be having a good time, sir? It’s, uh, just sitting here and letting Dr. Gottlieb prod at it.”

-

Cherno Alpha wants to pet the Kaiju. Sasha refuses to move, and Aleksis agrees with his wife. He wants to pet the Kaiju, though- and he forces himself to move, despite their protests. He walks over to it and pokes it in the back.

It twitches but doesn’t move. He pokes it again. Its tail pats the ground, annoyed. He pokes it in the back once more. It grumbles.

_He’s having a great time._

_———_

Is this how a cat feels when like eight people are messing with it? This shit’s getting annoying, and the Russian one is poking me. I want to tell it to stop, but lack the vocal cords to do so, and I just grumble with my Kaiju screeching cords.

Hermann, ever the sweetheart, steps away and goes back into the compound. The two pilots get back into the silver robot and go back over to the red one and Gipsy.

I reach up, grab the concrete barrier, and lift myself up onto it. Being far more forward-heavy, I immediately topple forwards over the barrier wall and faceplant into the ground.

I get the feeling I’m being laughed at.


End file.
